


Comes with the territory

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: casual moment between Camille and Aaron
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Comes with the territory

“You did always know how to call me out on my own bullshit”Aaron laughed a little 

“I know more about you than anyone else would ever know”Camille sat next to him 

“Comes with the territory of marriage”Aaron jokes

“Ain’t that the truth”Camille grins slightly 

“The only person in the world whom isn’t afraid to stand up to me”Aaron remarked 

“Who else would you listen to Aaron?”Camille asked 

“You raise a mighty fine point”Aaron says


End file.
